


Warm and Real and Bright

by nataliving



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Holidays post, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliving/pseuds/nataliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura decides to stay at Silas with Carmilla over the semester break. Carmilla Holidays prompt fill for Carmilla-turned-me on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Real and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much ignores the post-credits part of episode 36 because reasons. Realized halfway through this could easily turn into a muti-chap thing so it kind of got cut off at the knees. But I'd be willing to write more if that's a thing people want.

“I know it’s not what we planned…Well, things change…no, I have not joined a cult!“

Carmilla has been listening to Laura argue with her father for the last half hour. And, while, yes, Carmilla _could_ listen for what Mr. Hollis was saying, hearing Laura’s half of the conversation as she tried and failed to talk quietly behind the closed bathroom door seems already too intrusive.

“Dad, look, this is really important to me….I just got her back.”

_Got her back_

The phrase throws Carmilla a little. After all, it took them a semester of confusion and missed signals to kiss for the first time—and the second, third, fourth—but somehow they were here. Laura is telling her father that she won’t be coming home for the holidays, and that she will be staying at Silas with Carmilla instead.

This is all very real and serious. It was very real and serious with Ell, but Laura is, of course, completely different. Because she found out the truth and didn’t run away. She wasn’t afraid. Even now, she’s staying.

“Well, that could have gone better,” Laura laments as she emerges from the bathroom, to find Carmilla sprawled across Laura’s bed, and moves to join her. “But he is letting me stay.”

“Which you _don’t_ have to do. I’m a big girl, cupcake.”

“Are you kidding me? You just came back from the dead after assisting in destroying the evil demon god thing your mother has been feeding slash worshipping for centuries.”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“I’m not leaving you, Carm.”

Carmilla quirks an eyebrow. “Carm?”

Laura returns it with a grin. “What, you get to call me every pet name under the sun, and I can’t call you Carm?”

Carmilla pulls Laura in for a kiss. “Fair enough, creampuff.”

“This is exactly what I’m talking about…” Laura mumbles between another kiss.

*

“Are you sure you have everything? Your sampling kit? Remember last year, you almost had a break down when you realized you left your vials—”

“Yes, Perr, I’m sure. I double-checked. And don’t think I don’t know that you triple-checked this morning,” LaFontaine grumbles as they load their bags in the back of the cab.

“There’s nothing wrong with being thorough,” Perry defends before turning on Carmilla and Laura. “You two are sure you’ll be fine without us?”

“Absolutely,” Carmilla replies immediately.

“We’ll be fine. Unless the skeleton staff at Silas actually consists of skeletons, I don’t foresee any problems. And even then,” Laura nudges Carmilla, “What’s a few skeletons to a vampire?”

“Well, if you’re sure. But if anything does come up, do not hesitate to call. Oh, and Danny is only a train ride away—”

“Really, Perry,” Laura cuts her off, “We’ll be fine. Now get in that cab before you guys miss your flight.”

Perry nods, dishing out fierce goodbye hugs to Laura and a very surprised Carmilla. LaFontaine pulls them both into a group hug before whispering, “Remember to leave the your dorm room at least once a day. Neither of you is a succubus,” with a smirk.

“Alright, that’s it,” Camilla pulls open the cab door and ushers both Perry and LaFontaine inside. “Have fun with your In-Laws.”

Both of the gingers start to protest, but are cut off by Carmilla closing the cab door.

Laura gives a final wave as the cab pulls away from the curb. “Those two are something, huh?”

“Yeah,” Carmilla says, wrapping an arm around Laura, “Gone for the next month.”

Laura leans into Carmilla. “You are ridiculous.”

 

*

They did heed Laf’s advice—if only to pick up some crappy Chinese take-out.

Laura found herself staring, fascinated, as Carmilla wolfed down some chow mein and watched _Frozen_ for the first time with rapt attention.

“I hate the snowman.”

“You hate Olaf?!”

“Well, yeah,” Carmilla continues, grabbing for an eggroll—her third, Laura was counting, “I mean, he’s humorous, I suppose, but I’d much rather hear the reindeer man talk to himself.”

“Where does it all go?”

Carmilla finally pulls her attention from the screen. “What?”

“The food, where does it go? I mean, you don’t even need to eat it…right?”

“Well, no, I don’t need it. But it still tastes good.”

Laura’s brow furrows. “But…where does it go? Where does the blood go, for that matter?”

Carmilla’s lips spread into a wide toothy grin. “Are you seriously asking me if I go to the bathroom, sweetheart?”

“I think it’s a valid question, Carm! If I am going to be in a relationship with a supernatural being, I think I am entitled to ask a few questions about your biology.”

“You’re sounding like LaFontaine.” Laura shoots Carmilla a pointed I-Am-Not-Going-To-Drop-This look. Carmilla sighs.

“And why do you sigh when you don’t even need to breathe?”

“Okay, cupcake, most of it is out of habit. Breathing and eating food. I do it because I feel like I should. It also feels really weird not to breathe.”

Laura considers this for a moment, before pressing, “But…do you…you know, go to the bathroom?”

“Yes, Laura!” Carmilla answers with a laugh. “I, a vampire, have periods and go to the bathroom just like you. Any other burning questions?”

“Not right now, but can I ask more later?”

“Course, cupcake.”

Later was a week later, the two of them curled up under electric blankets with Laura’s laptop and a thermos of cocoa by an illegal trashcan fire up in the outdoor observatory tower—because they were literally the only students left on campus and why the hell not? They were watching _Tangled_ because apparently Carmilla’s lack of Disney knowledge was an egregious error that needed to be corrected immediately.

“So this is pretty much your life story, isn’t it?” Carmilla joked. “Cooped up in a small town by an overprotective parent, until you escape and fall for a dark haired criminal.”

“I guess, but my dad isn’t an evil witch intent on using me to preserve his eternal youth, and I never had a small chameleon friend.”

“Does LaFontaine count?”

Laura laughs before answering, “I don’t think so.”

She is quiet for a moment before pausing the movie in the middle of a musical sequence, and turning to face Carmilla.

“After Ell…was there ever…anyone else, seriously? Because she happened pretty early on, and…” She trails off.

Carmilla considers Laura, trying to find the right words before she answers.

“Well, after Ell, I wasn’t really able to be around people. Even after escaping the…”

“Coffin” Laura supplies gently.

“The world had changed a lot in the time I had been gone, and it was hard to…adjust. And what happened to Ell…it’s not something you can really get over. So, there have been girls, because being in this world is lonely, but…none of them mattered. None it was real like it was with Ell.”

Carmilla drags a hand through her hair before taking Laura’s hand into her own.

“But, as cliché as it is, then I met you, creampuff. And it was like this huge shift because I wasn’t protecting you to piss off my mother. I was protecting you because I wanted you to be safe, and I wanted you to, I dunno, like me.”

“I didn’t make that easy, did I?” Laura says, leaning into Carmilla.

Carmilla leans presses a kiss to Laura’s head. “No, you didn’t”

“But, in my defense, neither did you. You were pretty insufferable.”

“I’d like to think that was because of our undeniable sexual tension,” Carmilla counters with a smirk.

“Sure, you would.” Laura snuggles down into Carmilla, and unpauses the movie. And as the musical sequence ran its course, Carmilla looks out at the stars thanking whatever force in the universe brought Laura Hollis to Silas.

*

“I told you it was a bad idea.” Carmilla says, holding open the door to their dorm, letting a very cold and wet Laura by.

“How was I supposed to know you were some kind of snowball speed fighter?!”

Carmilla eyes Laura, dubious. “I’m a vampire with super speed.”

“Yeah, well, I forgot about the super speed part, okay?!” Laura counters between shivers. She slowly sits on her bed and starts the process of peeling off her wet coat. She’s pitiful and adorable and Carmilla can’t help but smile.

“What are you smiling about, vampire-abominable snowman?” It’s meant to be an insult, but it’s too whiny to work.

Carmilla shakes her head, taking off her coat and scarf, and moving over to Laura. “Come on, let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”

Laura is too cold to fight it, so she just sits there while Carmilla slides off her socks and shoes.  She dutifully holds her arms up so Carmilla can pull off her sweater.  Then Carmilla pulls Laura to her feet so she can slide down her pants.

“You know, I thought I would be doing this under a much more romantic context, but this works too.”

“Feel free not to comment.”

Carmilla chuckles, and as Laura kicks her way out of her wet jeans, Carmilla pulls her in for a kiss. She pulls away to pull off her shirt. “Come on, buttercup. No need to be angry.”

This time it’s Laura who pulls Carmilla in, deepening the kiss, biting down on Carmilla’s lower lip. Her hands move to Carmilla’s jeans, unbuttoning them, earning a hissed, “yes”.

Carmilla kicks out of her jeans and pushes Laura down onto her bed, kissing a path down Laura’s neck, paying special attention to her pulse point.

“Was this your plan along?” Laura gasps out, “Get me wet to get me out of my clothes?”

“To get you wet, yes,” Carmilla answers, moving the other side of Laura’s neck, palming one of her breasts, “but the snowball fight was your idea.”

Laura’s hands fumble for Carmilla’s bra clasp. “Can I get rid of this?”

“Only if I can get rid of yours.”

“Please,” Laura whispers into Carmilla’s mouth, leaning up to make it easier. Carmilla works quickly, removing Laura’s bra and throwing it aside, then getting rid of her own before going back down for a kiss—the feeling of skin to skin electrifying everything, making it time slow and speed up at the same time.

Carmilla kisses a path down Laura’s chest to her stomach, then down to her thighs, pausing to search for Laura’s eyes.

“Yes, Carmilla.”

“You’re sure? This was kind of unexpected.”

Laura sits up, pulling Carmilla too her. “I love you, Carmilla.”

Carmilla smiles, blushing, her eyes bright and full of joy. “I love you too, Laura.”

Laura crashes her lips to Carmilla’s, pulling Carmilla back down, their hands intertwined.

*

“I still find it really weird that you generate body heat.” Laura mumbles, curled up into Carmilla’s side.

“I’m also a cat.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

It hadn’t really started yet, but Carmilla was sure that this was best semester break ever.


End file.
